Rat Race
by GwuncanLover
Summary: Six teams of people who are given their task of racing 563 miles from a Las Vegas casino to a Silver City, New Mexico train station, where a storage locker contains two million dollars. The first team to reach the locker wins and gets to keep the money.


**Rat Race**

**Prologue**

* * *

Begecko-chan: Well welcome to the first chapter of my new story. This is based on a really awesome film that me and my mum both absolutely LOVE!

Warui: No-one cares, just say what it's about, this chapter is basically pointless, so those not reading from the beginning can skip it.

Begecko-chan: She's right, it's basically an introduction chapter where I give out roles to the cast and some banter.

Warui: The banter is also pointless, and can't you just introduce them as you go along?

Begecko-chan: I could, but that would take effort as there are literally loads of characters, and since it's a film it's based on they don't have to describe the characters appearences.

Warui: You've got weird methods girl.

Begecko-chan: I know, but I'm also bored as I'm babysitting at the moment and it was calling to me. So without further ado... The roles. Our first character is Donald Sinclair, an British billionaire quick to find his next opportunity at a bet. He is the one that sends everyone to find the $2 million prize in New Mexico. He will be played by Bakura!

(appears due to plot convenience, even though there is no plot yet)

Bakura: Any reason?

Begecko-chan: He's british and a bit of a bastard, plus you get to be John Cleese!

Bakura: Fair enough.

Begecko-chan: Next we have Enrico Pollini, eccentric Italian with narcolepsy, who's also my favourite character, is Pegasus.

(also appears due to plot convenience)

Pegasus: Oooh, fabulous, he's so hilarious.

Warui: *underbreath* And creepy

Begecko-chan: *underbreath* Why do you think I chose him? *normal* Our next character Merrill Jennings, bad tempered career woman, and Vera's long lost daughter. She's gonna be Malik.

Malik: WHAT? Why do I have to be a girl?

Bakura: I think she suits you.

Malik: Not helping Bakura!

Begecko-chan: It's true, plus it works as Ishizu will be Vera Jennings (kind-hearted mother of Merrill) and instead of long lost mother it will be brother, you'll be male.

Malik: As long as I'm male I'll live with it, not like your musical thing!

Warui: May I introduce a character?

Begecko-chan: Go ahead.

Warui: Next we have Duane Cody, the materialistic con-artist! That will be Joey, and his partner-in-crime/ hard to understand brother will be Tristan.

Joey: I can live with that, I get to be Seth Green.

Tristan: I get an infected tongue piercing and can't talk?

Begecko-chan: How about we start that now.

Tristan: Bu eye doan wan oo! Damn iy!

egecko-chan: Moving on to the Pear family. Dad Randy will be Marik, Mum Bev is Tea, Son Jason is Mokuba and Daughter Kimberly is Rebecca.

Tea: Why am I married to that psycho?

Marik: I'm hurt *pouts*

Begecko-chan: Because I don't like Bev, and I don't like you so there. Plus I couldn't find a charter to play Randy, so it was either Marik or Ryo, and I like Ryo too much to make him married to you!

Tea: Well you're nice!

Begecko-chan: Thanks! And children don't get opinions, they must deal with them!

(Rebecca and Mokuba pout)

Begecko-chan: Anyway next is Owen Templeton, a publically disgraced American football referee.

Warui: Just say football!

Begecko-chan: No because I just think of our football, or soccer as everyone else calls it. He's gonna be Duke.

Duke: Cool I get to steal a bus!

Begecko-chan: No spoilers!

(Begecko-chan whacks Duke upside the head)

Duke: OW! Fine.

Begecko-chan: Nick Schaffer,a logically-thinking, uptight attorney, and the main protagonist of the film, and Tracy Faucet, an amiable and attractive helicopter pilot; Nick's love interest, will be Yami and Mai.

Yami: We have to be love interests?

Mai: Seriously?

Begecko-chan: I'm not writing this for shippings. Yami fit as he is the main protagonist like Nick and Tracy's a psycho bitch, and blonde, just like Mai.

Mai: Did you say psycho bitch? Because if you did I'll shove that-

Begecko-chan: Anyway, our next character is Harold Grisham, Sinclair's emotionless right-hand man, who will be Yugi.

Yugi: So I'm Bakura's assistant?

Begecko-chan: I like to think lackey, but assistant works as well. Zack Mallozzi the heart delivery guy will be Ryo.

Ryo: But he's fat!

Begecko-chan: I put you as him for when he whines later on in the film. Plus be grateful you got a role in this.

Ryo: Ok.

Begecko-chan: Well, it would seem that's the main characters, I told you it would take ages. I mean there's 15 main characters for christ's sake! Just the minor characters now!

Warui: Finally!

Begecko-chan: I'll just list these. The girl with lots of piercings will be Serenity. Vicky the stripper will be Vivian, just for the fact that I can't think of anymore girls. Shawn Kent will be Mako. Lloyd the hardware store guy will be Kaiba. And the Squirrel Lady will be me, because she's crazy and funny.

Warui: That's why she's you!

Begecko-chan: Yep. Well that's the characters! I promise the next chapter will start the actual story.

Warui: It better, this was boring as hell!

Begecko-chan: Grrr!


End file.
